1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a band clasp construction, and particularly a clasp construction for adjustably safety-locking a wrist watch band or bracelet on the wrist of a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various clasp constructions are known in the prior art for holding opposite ends of a band therein. Generally, one of the free ends of a band is held in slidable, adjustable relation within the clasp assembly via a locking cam and a coupling assembly secured to the other free end of the band engages the clasp assembly for removably mounting the band on the wrist of a wearer. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,104 a looped eye member serves as the coupling assembly and engages a hook situated on a fixed and immobile locking member within the clasp assembly. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,028, another clasp constructions of this type, spring loaded levers fixed within the clasp assembly are employed which levers friction fit against a hook which serves as the coupling assembly. Other clasp constructions of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,184,319; 2,229,677; 3,795,028; and 3,797,716.
However, the prior act clasp constructions had certain deficiences. These included undesirable features such as being able to accidentally open and disengage from the wrist of the wearer, being difficult to manipulate by use of fingers and/or having to be over-tensioned to properly fit on the wrist of a wearer. The latter disadvantage arose when the coupling assembly secured to one end of the band was initially lockably engaged with the clasp assembly as a wearer placed the band on his/her wrist. The coupling assembly engaging member was fixed and/or immobile relative to the coupling assembly. Consequently, in these arrangements the coupling assembly had to be manually drawn toward and beyond the fixed coupling assembly engaging member before positive engagement therewith could be established. To fit a watch band comfortably on the wrist of a wearer using these arrangements, it was therefore necessary to overtension the band on the wrist (i.e.) narrow its diameter.